


So Free

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, E&E, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, I miss ewen!, they had so much potential
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: When Ewen Keenan was five years old, his Mum told him a story... One that would change his life forever.AU historical Liz/Ewen.
Relationships: Ewen Keenan/Elizabeth Webber
Kudos: 1





	So Free

**~~1957~~**

When Ewen Keenan was five years old, his Mum told him a story.

_“There was once a poor young girl named Rose. Rose had lost her parents when she was but a little one. She didn’t even remember them. Rose was forced to live in an orphanage with cruel and unloving nuns criticizing her every move. She was little more than a servant at the orphanage too. The Sisters made it clear that she was nothing but a nuisance - a burden. Rose never got to do the things that other girls her age did. How she longed to read books and play and have friends of her own, but she did not have any of that._

_“When Rose turned sixteen, she decided that she couldn’t take the loneliness, the pain, the drudgery of her existence anymore, so she struck out on her own. She ran away, little Ewen, and vowed never to go back to that place as long as she lived._

_“Rose quickly found a job, but it wasn’t altogether a great job. She was once again at peoples’ beck and call – but this time, they were men. She had expected to find happiness when she got a taste of freedom, but still, there were chains – chains that you couldn't see – seeming to always tie her down. She worked with and for those mean, demanding men for several years. She felt so sad because all she wanted in the world was to be loved._

_“Eventually, Rose found another job. She took a position as a secretary to a great, powerful, and wealthy man. A kindly man. The first man to ever treat her with gentleness and concern. And oh, Ewen, how she came to love him. Not loving him, Ewen, it would have been like cutting off her own arm – she couldn’t imagine anything more natural than giving her heart to him. The man and Rose began spending many happy days and nights together. Rose thought she and this man would be together forever, but he had other, more pressing obligations. He had another family already, you see._

_“One day, Rose found out she was having a baby, and she told her love. He insisted that the baby had to be a secret but that he would always take care of Rose and her baby. He sent Rose away but kept his promise somehow. He provided well for Rose and her son, and they lived a good life in a little cottage atop a hill. Rose’s son was everything to her, Ewen. She didn’t regret having him – not for a moment. She never would. He would always be her little prince and the first person to ever love her back, wholly and completely.”_

XoXoXo

Ewen didn’t give that story much credence until the year he turned seventeen and his mother’s long and arduous battle with a devastating illness finally took her. His mother had been so good to him. She’d been everything really, and they had been close as a son and mother could rightly be.

_He broke inside._

The day he found his Mum’s journal, he realized that the story told to him in childhood was no fanciful tale at all, but rather, the truth. He was born of an affair—an affair between his mother and a man simply called _John._


End file.
